\ The Chronic Rhinosinusitis Integrative Research Program (CRISP) is focused on significantly moving forward the field of research on chronic rhinosinusitis (CRS) by proposing novel and exciting approaches integrating Epidemiology, Genetics and Immunology. The PI of Core A is Dr. Robert Schleimer, who is assisted by Ms Valarie Thomas and Ms Jennifer Felten, two senior administrators at the Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine. The primary purposes ofthe Administrative Core A are to: provide central administrative services for CRISP and the participating centers; to facilitate communications among the investigators of CRISP and convene Advisory Boards; to assure the dissemination of discoveries made by CRISP investigators; to promote the training of young investigators to pursue CRS research; and to promote the synergies that result from interdisciplinary collaborations. Since the Projects of CRISP are situated in three distinct sites and represent three distinct disciplines, we will have quarterly meetings of all CRISP participating investigators. Two annual meetings will convene in Chicago and two will utilize videoconference technology. We will have an Internal Advisory Board meeting every year and an External Advisory Board every year. We will structure internet-based data sharing facilities, including a HIPAA compliant REDCap system and a hosted password protected website. We will mount a CRISP website for the use ofthe public and investigators of CRISP. Core A will be responsible for all fiduciary and reporting duties associated with the grant. We will innovate a grant program for MD or PhD students or fellows to promote interest in pursuing careers in CRS. CRISP will also play an important role in mentoring junior faculty with the same interests. Core A will monitor transfers of clinical samples and associated data among the participating centers managed by Core B, the Clinical, Laboratory and Data Management Core. Core A will assure the fulfillment of duties by Core B and the CRISP Projects. The PI of Core A will insure that the three Projects of CRISP, and the investigators in distinct disciplines that make them up, strive to capture the utmost ofthe synergies that can be realized from this highly integrative and collaborative project.